turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Violence
I'm looking at the Violence supercategory with all the categories within it expanded. Keep in mind that this is a supercategory, only two levels shy of the parent category. Because of this, the categories that nest directly in Violence should be quite broad themselves. Turtle Fan 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I've gone ahead and changed a few things that were no-brainers, like taking Ukrainians out of the Genocide category. In the area of more debatable changes, I propose the following: 1. Uprisings be made a subcategory of the proposed Rebellions category (or maybe we'll say Rebellion to make it even more flexible). Turtle Fan 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :A reasonable start. TR 17:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 2. This category will also include a subcat called Rebels and Rebel Groups, which will include the GFF, Second Irgun et cetera, as well as things like Chinese Communist Party and Confederate States. Those that are currently in the Terrorists or Terrorism categories will remain there and will be double catted between the two, as will Guerrillas. Terrorism refers to tactics and rebellion refers, broadly, to motivation. Thus the relationship between the two is loose: Some people are both terrorists and rebels, some are terrorists but not rebels, some are rebels but not terrorists, and some are neither rebels nor terrorists. Turtle Fan 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. TR 17:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 3. Resistance movement will be expanded and improved and will form the nucleus of Category:Resistance Movements, a subcat of Rebellion. Turtle Fan 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. TR 17:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 4. Genocides will be given a subcat called Genocidaires for people involved in the commission of genocide. Turtle Fan 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Is that a word? TR 17:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a loan word from the French. Turtle Fan 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 5. I'd like to find other homes for Massacres and especially Murderers, but I have no suggestions just yet. Maybe Murderers could join Terrorists, Soldiers, Guerrillas, Genocidaires and whatever else we can think of in a category called Violent People? Turtle Fan 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm hesitant to say we should create a "violent people" cat since every human is capable of violence in some way. It's probably ok to leave murders under criminals and leave it be. TR 17:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a pretty lame name but I do think there's something to be said for a supercategory for categories of people defined by acting on the potential for violence. If not I'd like to remove Murderers from Violence altogether. Turtle Fan 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 6. Wars: Turtledove writes a lot of war stories. The Wars category has become a supercategory cross-referencing wars by genre (ie, whether they happened in OTL, an AH timeline, a SF story, or a Fantasy story) and by the countries involved. The three most oft-visited wars as Turtledovean subject matter--WWI, WWII, ACW--have their own categories. I suggest further cross-referencing them by type: Wars for Independence, Civil Wars (you can see where this idea has its genesis), World Wars, Proxy Wars, Colonial Wars et cetera. Turtle Fan 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. TR 17:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 7. Category:Weapons will be added to Violence. Turtle Fan 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) 8. Death of Jake Featherston will be moved to the Deceased Characters category on the grounds that a supercategory this close to the top of our organizational pyramid should not have single articles within it, no matter how irregular their subject matter. Turtle Fan 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. TR 17:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 9. The entire category will be removed from Events and nestled directly into the Parent Category itself. As it now stands it contains a good number of subcats that cannot be classified as events, and that will only increase if my other suggestions are accepted. Turtle Fan 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. TR 17:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree with your proposals to date. Murders is a difficult one though. Looking at the "Criminals" parent cat, I see we also have "Assassins" and "War Criminals" sub-cats and a bunch of individuals who, I guess, have not been sub-cated. At least Mark Alvarez was a murderer and he is not in that sub-cat. I propose we distribute the existing sub-cats into "Violent Criminals" and "Non-violent Criminals" as sub-cats of "Criminals" and then double cat "Violent Criminals" into "Violence" ML4E 21:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Violence